glee_the_life_continues_in_new_york_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
I Lived
I Lived 'by ''Onereplublic ''will be sung in TBA. It will also be the last song of the series. It will be sung by the whole cast of ''Glee ''and this series based off of ''Glee. Although not part of the Season 4 Leaks, it will be on Season 4, which is the final season. Lyrics '''Mason: Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall (with Sam: Hope when the water rises, you built a wall) Spencer: Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name (with Sam: Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay) Rachel with Mercedes: Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad The only way you can know is give it all you have Mason: And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain Mason with Madison: Hope when the moment comes, you'll say... Mason with Rachel and the Cast of Glee and The Life Continues in NY Cast: I, I did it all I, I did it all I owned every second that this world could give I saw so many places, the things that I did With every broken bone, I swear I lived Sam: Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up (with Santana: And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup) Mason and Madison: I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain But until my moment comes, I'll say... Mason with Rachel and the Cast of Glee and The Life Continues in NY Cast I, I did it all I, I did it all I owned every second that this world could give I saw so many places, the things that I did With every broken bone, I swear I lived Oh Oh Oh Oh Rachel and the Cast of Glee and The Life Continues in NY Cast: With every broken bone Madison: I lived Mason with Rachel and the Cast of Glee and The Life Continues in NY Cast: I, I did it all (Spencer: I did it all, yeah) I, I did it all (Spencer: I did it all) I owned every second that this world could give (Spencer: This world could give) I saw so many places, the things that I did Rachel and the Cast of Glee and The Life Continues in NY Cast: (Rachel: Yeah) With every broken bone Rachel: I swear I lived Cast of Glee and The Life Continues in NY Cast: Oh (Mason: Oh yeah) Oh Mason with Sam: I swear I lived Cast of Glee and The Life Continues in NY Cast: Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Trivia * With this song, since Sam hasn't appeared on any episodes yet, it confirms that Sam will appear sometime in the series ** This also will be the song with the whole cast of ''Glee ''with the cast of this series itself * This will be the last time Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Mason, Madison, and Spencer sing in the series * This is also the first and only time Sam sings in the series Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Category:Songs sung by Santana Category:Songs sung by Spencer Category:Songs sung by Madison Category:Songs sung by Mason